


Romance or Shooting Stars

by manycoloureddays



Series: Prompt Reposts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”Or, Bodhi and Jyn decide to woo the new kid





	Romance or Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgods/gifts).



> these are two responses to prompts from tumblr, so i apologise if they don't fit together seemlessly, but i like them a lot so i thought i'd share!
> 
> title from Girls/Fast Cars by The Wombats

Bodhi scans the cafeteria, looking for hunched shoulders and a hood pulled stupidly low. Spotting Jyn is easy these days, a protective shield seems to emanate from her, warding off company from everyone but him. And Cassian.

Cassian showing an interest in the two of them is new enough that Bodhi still startles under the easy hand on his shoulder, and Jyn still itches under his gaze. But he keeps coming back. Keeps seeking Bodhi out when he's tinkering with cars at the garage. And Jyn, feigning annoyance but unable to hide her smile, has flopped down next to him on his bed three times this week with the now familiar, 'so Cassian was saying…'

He knows people have been talking at school. Both of them do. Some people are nice about it, casually taking one of them aside to ask if they're worried about their relationship. If everything is okay. But in both Bodhi and Jyn’s experience - across the board, but especially with the Cassian Situation - people are just plain shitty.

'Heard you were just Rook’s beard.'

'Heard Cassian and Jyn hooked up at that party last weekend.'

Even now, people watch as he crosses to the back table, empty except for Jyn, who raises her head just in time to catch him staring. She grins, toothy and bright. And that is what people don't get. He and Jyn, they understand each other. They have been BodhiandJyn for so long that the arrival of Cassian was never going to pull them apart. Adding Cassian – to the lunch table, to their bubble, to whatever he was willing to be added to – was only ever going make them  _more._

 

'How was English?' Jyn asks, pushing the sandwich she's been picking at into the centre of the table. He tears off a corner and shoves it in his mouth.

'Productive.'

“Oh?” Jyn’s face does incredulity well.

Yeah, he wouldn’t believe he's been paying attention in English either. Bodhi pulls out his notebook and flicks to the page titled “The Cassian Situation: Plan A”. He hands it Jyn, swapping it for the water bottle she has in her hands.

Jyn’s eyebrows rise up into her hairline, and she snorts twice. He assumes it's when she gets to the seduction plan in part four, subsections b and c. 

'This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.'

'And?' He isn't worried. If it's his stupidest plan it's three times as smart as her best. 

'Of course I’m in!'

 

***

 

Cassian finds them on a picnic rug underneath a tree, at the far end of the park, out where it backs onto the creek. Jyn is sitting propped against the trunk, Bodhi’s head in her lap. He’s reading what sounds like Peter Pan to her while she does her best to distract him, running her fingers over his face, down his nose, circling his mouth, flicking under his chin. Cassian watches quietly, not wanting to break the moment. He wonders, not for the first time, why they keep inviting him to hang out when they could be alone together.

He’d spent the first week at Jedha High eating with different people each day, with whoever shared his pre-lunch class. Then on Friday he’d been paired with Jyn in Spanish, and Bodhi in Art, and it had been easy to fall in with them. He’d eaten lunch with them every day since. They were bizarre. On paper he never would have picked them as friends - Jyn was angry, all sharp edges, and easily mistaken as a loner type except she was never seen without Bodhi, who always seemed to be fidgeting with something, could vague out for half a conversation, and stumbled over the words he did say. But Jyn was less detached than she led people to believe. She was like his cat, Kay, standoffish until she trusted you and then it was nothing but flopping against you, demanding attention, and bringing you dead mice. And Bodhi was even sharper than Jyn sometimes, he startled laughs out of Cassian and then ducked his head, hair falling in his face. Cassian almost had to sit on his hands to stop himself reaching out and brushing it back.

And now they were waiting for him under a tree, and he felt way out of his depth. So far out he couldn’t see land anymore. He shakes himself. They are just his friends. Besides, it looks like they have carrot sticks on their platter, and he loves carrot sticks. He walks over and drops casually onto the rug, as though he hasn’t been staring like a huge weirdo.

‘You made it,’ Bodhi says, smiling and pulling himself upright.

Jyn offers a fist to bump. ‘Thought you were never going to make those last 100 metres.’

Cassian feels himself blush, but he doesn’t break eye contact. Bodhi just shakes his head at the two of them. Fond. It’s easy to fall into a rhythm after that. They rile each other up, try to make each other laugh, and end up unable to look each other in the eyes without giggling for about fifteen minutes. They eat, and keep talking shit, and then school comes up, as it always does. When Jyn asks how Mr Malbus and Mr Imwe are, Cassian learns that their Gym and Philosophy teachers are Bodhi’s foster fathers. They ask Cassian how he’s liking Jedha, and he tells them about moving out of the city after his mum died because everything there reminded Dad of her. Jyn reaches for his hand when he starts talking about how paranoid his dad is getting, how he keeps talking about how Mum was killed instead of saying she died in an accident.

‘I know all about paranoid guardians. Wait til you meet Saw.’

‘Yeah,’ Bodhi nods. His hand was already resting on Cassian’s ankle, and he gives it a squeeze. ‘Let’s maybe avoid that particular parental meeting for the time being.’ Jyn snorts laughter and cracker dust everywhere.

‘Yeah, no. No one is meeting Saw. Not unless it is in a very public place with many, many exit strategies.’

‘He can’t be that bad,’ Bodhi says, but even Cassian knows that this is a well worn topic of conversation.

‘Oh he is. I think I’d die of embarrassment. He is the living embodiment of the shovel talk.’

And just like that they aren’t talking about Cassian’s parents anymore. It was such a subtle subject change he almost believes it’s natural. Except he knows it wasn’t, because they’re still holding onto him. Cassian is so grateful to have found people who don’t push, who have learned where his boundaries are and don’t step over them. He is fucked. So very fucked.

He pulls back from them, and kneels. ‘Well,  I should head home.’ He really doesn’t want to go. ‘Finish up the homework I’ve left to the last minute.’

Jyn says nothing, but Bodhi bursts out, ‘No, don’t leave. We had a plan. See.’ Cassian takes the notebook from his hand. It says “English” in tiny handwriting at the top of front page, which is then covered in technical drawings and calculations. He flicks through a couple of pages, sees game after game of Hangman, and the stick figure comics he knows Jyn drew because his Spanish notebook is littered with them, and then in big, bold letters at the top of a relatively clean page, The Cassian Situation: Plan A. He scans it, words like “crush” and “negotiation” and “seduction” jumping off the page. It is incredibly detailed - there are subsections and indices and -

‘This is the most ridiculous plan I’ve ever seen,’ he blurts out before he can stop himself. He looks up at them and sees that, for some inexplicable reason, they’re grinning.

‘It worked didn’t it?’ Jyn counters. He shakes his head, not because she’s wrong but because he is still so confused. None of it makes any sense.

Bodhi takes the notebook back and reads, ‘Plan B. When he inevitably doesn’t understand that you are wooing him (a reasonable response because there are two of you and he might not believe he deserves you both, something you will need to debunk often if the aforementioned Plan B works out) take him on a date. Explain that it is a date.’ He flips the notebook closed and looks at Jyn with exaggerated seriousness. ‘Sounds like it worked to me too.’

‘What about you Andor? You get a say in this craziness. Did it work?’ As cool as she sounds, Cassian can see her face, can see the way she’s biting the inside of her lip. They mean this, he realises all of a sudden. They mean it. This was a date. They were wooing him.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘Yeah. I’d say it did.’

When he opens his eyes to twin beams. Bodhi’s turns sharp in seconds, his eyes darting down to Cassian’s mouth.

‘Do you kiss on the first date, Cassian?’

Cassian figures he can leave the homework for later.

 


End file.
